


You think you know me?

by BizzaBoo



Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Slurs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzaBoo/pseuds/BizzaBoo
Summary: ”I think that I like boys” he said as he took a steady grip around the railing of the balcony and gazed over Beacon Hills where the night had started to leave it’s trail.Stiles knew that John, his father, would be disappointed. Maybe even a bit pissed off.But he had just turned sixteen and he was sick and tired of lying, to others and to himself.This is a sneak-peak of what to come from me in the future.I do not own the original story this fic is based on.





	You think you know me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halethewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halethewolf/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> I've been meaning to upload this for some time but haven't really gotten do to it...  
> As it says in the summery so is this just a sneak-peak of what I will be working on for some time to come. The pic will be based on the Swedish book "Ung, Bög och Jävligt kär" (Young, gay and incredibly in love) written by the amazing Johannes Sandreyo. 
> 
> I don't know when I will continue this one thou, cuz I want to finish every chapter before I post anything more than that may take some time to do. But bare with me! Promise it will be worth it! 
> 
> Just because it is based on a book the character may not be as we recognize them to be so I will probably add a tag for that later on.
> 
> As always, English is NOT my main languish and any errors are at my fault xx

Part one.

”I think that I like boys” he said as he took a steady grip around the railing of the balcony and gazed over Beacon Hills where the night had started to leave it’s trail.  
Stiles knew that John, his father, would be disappointed. Maybe even a bit pissed off.  
But he had just turned sixteen and he was sick and tired of lying, to others and to himself. 

Johns intoxicated friends sat as usual inside the living room and bawled with their bear bottles in their hands, as they filled the night with gay jokes and the talk of woman and pussy, just like a gang of hormonal hockey-boys who never really left puberty.  
Stiles was used to it by now. It was like this every time his dad had a party in their apartment and if he was going to be honest he didn't have it in him to react anymore. But now when he stood outside on the balcony and had a smoke with John and two of his colleagues from the fire station the situation became unbearable.  
The three men had for the hundred time put pressure on Stiles and asked if he had a girlfriend and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. Enough is enough.  
So instead of feeding them with lies of his love-life, Stiles told them something he had waited a long time to do. He told them the truth. 

He was tired of trying to make up more excuses to why he never hit on a girl. Tired of all his classmates who all the time bragged about which girl they had made out with and which of them they had fucked. Tired of being the one left alone in the corner, either quiet or making up lies just to try to fit in.  
What he was mostly tired of was that people seem to think that he didn't want or didn't need to be loved, that they just assumed that he was asexual, when all he wanted was to feel the warmth of another mans, or boys, body pressed up against his and to proudly walk trough the school halls with this person by his side and just scream out so the whole world could hear that this was his boyfriend.  
It was like he had been trapped in a prison waiting for someone to let him end just to realize that the only one with the key to the lock was himself.  
Stiles looked at John who flickered with is gaze as he started to nervously laugh.  
”He, he you are just joking… right Stiles? You are just trying to fool me right now when you really got a chick on hand, right? Come on, are there any girl?” 

”You really don't get it. I think I'm gay!” Stiles said flatly but frustrated. He knew that John would never really understand.  
The two colleagues with them on the balcony casted questioning glances at each other and then suddenly burst out in a fit of giggles, much like two schoolboys would.  
One of them cleared their throat. ”I think the two of you need one minute or two alone.” He patted Stiles father on the shoulder when he walked passed him and then into the crowded living room to the other party guest, where there was a loud sing a long to Bruce Springsteen. 

John closed the balcony door after his friends and turned to Stiles with a dark look casted over his eyes.  
”How the hell could you embarrass me like that in front of every one?” he hissed and pointed at with an aggressive finger at Stiles tempel. ”You have to be seriously wounded up in here.”  
Stiles tore the finger and answered in his own sharp voice.  
”They asked! And I'm so fucking tired of having to lie all the time. I just told them the truth.”  
”The truth!” John continued to hiss. ”For fucks sake Stiles, get a grip! You cant be serious. It´s just something you are imagining. You need some Rock´n´roll to get back on track, that´s just it!”  
Stiles looked at John with a gaze with told how much of an idiot he thought John was at that moment.  
”Just imagining?” he said in a low voice. ”I´ve known this since i was like eleven or something.” He casted a look into the living room window and how the people inside it watched them with great interest. Stiles knew what they where all talking about and he was so not ready to face their childish reaktions.  
One of the younger ones in the force watched Stiles with a lustful eyes as he stuffed a dripping pinch of snuff under his lip as he did a disgusting gesture with his tongue. The ones beside him started to scoff and continued with their drinking and cheering, just to throw looks att Stiles direction once in a while with obnoxious smirks.  
”But should i have noticed somehow if that was the case?” John continued skeptically and lighted another cigarett out of habit.  
”It’s just something i haven't felt comfortable talking about,” Stiles said. ”I knew that you would react like this. But I am who I am and I've decided to stand for it fully.”  
”For fucks sake, it has to be that stupid musical education program your taking that’s fucked with your head,” John muttered accusingly as he took a drag from the cigarett. Suddenly he seemed to have gotten, for him, a very unpleasant image in his head. ”But what,” he started. ”You haven't met… I mean… you haven’t… you know… had sex with…”  
”A guy?” Stiles finished for him. ”No, not yet. Never had a boyfriend or something like that. I’m not out in school yet, but i think most of them already suspect it.”  
John snorted at him. You could tell that he really hated what Stiles now had reviled to him and he didn't do a thing to hide it.  
”But how… how the hell have you figured this out then?” the aggression was clear in his voice. 

It was so typical Stiles thought. Everyone seemed to think that you had to earn twenty points in homosexuality at university to study yourself to your sexual orientation.  
”Simpel, guys turn me on,” he answered while ha shrugged, like he had just revealed one of the most simple ekvations in the world.  
Even if Stiles had been prepared for John reaction, it didn't make it feel any less like a knife had been twisted into his heart by the disgusted look Stiles now was given by his own father, as he emptied the last of the beer in his hand just to continue in a biassed voice…  
”It must be your fucking who's the problem I guess. She was the one who encouraged you to start with that fucking theater and the dancing and the other faggy stuff. That business is filled to the depth with lipglossaddicter and assfucker. It was just a matter of time…” 

Stiles really hated John when he talked like he did right now. So harsh and cold. But mostly he hated the harsh words about his mother. He often dreamt about it all being the opposite way, that it was her that Stiles shared his secret with. She would had taken it with great ease Stiles like to think. She would have understood, given him a hug and then they would have been out hunting for cute boys together. But she was dead and would never ever be back. And that was nothing he could do that could change that.  
He had been eleven years old when a policewoman had come to school to pick him up with the words that his parents had been in an accident on their way home from a party. His mother had been drunk driving and had died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. John had survived and Stiles often wished that it had been the other way around.

”I really don't want to quarrel about this right now. Ill be sleeping out tonight,” Stiles started walking towards the balcony door but he didn't get far before John took a strong iron grip around his arm and twisted Stiles to face him. John breath reeked of alcohol, a well known stank that had followed Stiles through the whole childhood.

”You are not going anywhere!” John roared with a hard voice. ”We’ve got a few things to clear out, do you hear me!” 

”Let me go! John let me go!” Stiles hissed in his fathers face as he tried to tear himself out of John strong grip.  
Stiles never used the phrases ´dad´ or ´father´. Why would he when the man never acted like one.  
Even with Stiles struggling John maintained his grip and started to shake his son.  
”Look me in the eye,” urged John. ”I want you to be completely honest with me now. If you wanted to provoke me with all that fag talk tonight it’s fine by me, then we forget about all this and we can draw a line over all this shit. Then we can walk inside and tell them all that that this was all just one big joke from you. But if not, if you really mean everything you've told me tonight…”  
”Don´t you get it? Or are you deaf?” Stiles cut him off, furious that nothing that he had said tonight seemed to have make any difference on his father.  
”I. Am. Gay! G.A.Y! Is that so hard to understand?”  
In less than a second John released his grip and pushed Stiles out of his comfort zone as he gave Stiles one of coldest looks ever.  
”You don't now what you're getting yourself into,” he said lowly in a cold voice. ”You should take one big fucking thinker about this.” 

Stiles just stood for a second, watching his father. Sure, he was hurt and sad, but not at least surprised. Because this was John. His own flesh and blood, but still a stranger.  
Stiles had so much to say out there where they where standing on the balcony. He wanted to tell him how much he hated what John just told him and make him realize how much he has screwed up since Stiles mother died. There was so much he wanted to say, but he stayed quiet. He was too empty to.  
John was a pretty well build man with the length on his side, but Stiles had started to catch up and above all this Stiles was in a pretty good shape himself thanks to all the dancing from school. Because of that it was no match for him to without a word push his intoxicated father out of the way, wrench the door open and with quick steps trough the living room toward his own bedroom.  
Just as he walked passed the couch he felt someone touching him. It was the young one with the wet snuff under his lip that had felt the need to play up with him by forming his disgusting snuff lips into a provoking clog plant, the snuff dripping down his browned teeth.  
”Hey honey, what do you say about a little…” he didn't get further before Stiles stole the beer can from his hand and threw the content over snuffy lips head. 

”You’re all a pathetic bunch. Fucking caveman's!” Stiles roared towards them before he continued towards his room where he grabbed the bag he packed. In the bag he had the workout clothes to school the day after. Next he went to the hall where he put on his sneakers the fled the apartment. The early may evening was almost chilling but not unpleasing when he forced the complex door open.  
Behind him the music continued to tump and he could recognize the song playing with ease.  
Springsteens ”Badlands” voice started to crack from the speaker he couldn't maintain his smile. ”It’s a town full of losers and I’m pulling out of here to win,” the boss was singing and Clarence Clemons saxophone solo rised towards the night sky like battle hymn in a war.  
In mid all of those bombastic notes Stiles started to feel a strange tingling feeling.  
He had no idea where he would end up, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter at all if he was being honest. He felt free and for the first time in his life he had started to suspect who he was and that was the most important part.  
And John had been right about one thing, because surely it was time for some rock´n´roll .  
He ran past the fresh smelling bushes that guarded the courtyard and towards the Beacon Hills bay. There he saw two boys, probably just a couple of year older then himself, in basketshorts dribbling a ball between them as they jogged down the road. Stiles suspected that they where heading to the basketball court down by the lake judging by that this was the time the court would be totally free from training teams.  
The fresh night air whispered something to him where he ran trough the wind. About what he didn't know, but he promised himself that he would do anything in his power to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> You could call this piece some kind of prologue.  
> From here on there will be a bunch of stuff happening like literally the next chapter will be full of important information and stuff I don't want to miss, that's why I want to take it a little bit easy with this one, so that I don't miss out on any important information you will need to understand the book and its characters. 
> 
> Hopefully you will stick along for this ride!


End file.
